Rory Regan
*Theo Raeken *Andy Payne *Santana Lopez *Alisha Daniels *Alex Russo *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Scott McCall |boggart = |enemies = }}Rory Regan is a pure-blood wizard and the only child of the Regan family. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Slytherin House. Biography Early life In early 1980, on Genesis Day, with a missile headed straight for Havenrock, Rory's father wrapped him in ancient rags from the time of Devarim, protecting him from the fire and somehow giving him the ability to extend them like limbs. However Rory became the sole survivor of the city and after escaping the ruins of the city, sought vengeance. Later that year, with the knowledge that a subsidiary of AmerTek Industries developed the missile that destroyed his town, Rory sought revenge on AmerTek by travelling to Star City. Evan Wender, an Vice President of the company, gave him money, mistaking him as homeless. Instead, he suffocated him using his rags, badly injuring Rory. The following day, Rory ambushed an AmerTek event, pinning Janet Carroll, AmerTek's CEO, to the wall. However, Rene Ramirez intervened, ripping a piece of his rags, before he fled. The day after that, Ragman, as he became known, attacked an arms deal between Carroll and Tobias Church, going after the former. The Green Arrow appeared, helping take down Church's thugs, before convincing him to let Carroll get away. Later, Rory met with the Green Arrow, with the latter convincing the former to give up his vengeance and make his father's memory proud by teaming up Hogwarts years Rory was sorted into Slytherin during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Fourth Year Personality and traits After Havenrock's destruction Rory has shown a violent and vengeful demeanor, as he bares a deep mourn for his late family and former home. Since his recruitment to Team Arrow he reveals a more level-headed and calm personality. Overall, he has shown a remarkable understanding nature. After learning of the part Felicity played in the destruction of his home, despite the agony of this knowledge, Rory was remarkably civil to it, understanding that Felicity was in put in a no-win situation. Shortly afterwards, he was able to make peace with her and return a positive working relationship. Despite his generally kind yet reserved nature several of his team members including Diggle and Rene deem him a "weirdo" though Rory doesn't seem to very phased by this. As noted by Evelyn though Rory hardly smiles but during his time spent with the team he has started to lighten up more. He is shown to be very talented engineer and is very faithful towards his Jewish heritage, even after meeting the meta-human Barry Allen, who he was a fan of prior to meeting, and extraterrestrial Kara Danvers. Like the other recruits Rory understandably annoyed when they learned Oliver hadn't informed them about Prometheus. Furthermore when Oliver revealed that he was "The Hood" who used The List to target those most corrupt in Starling City, Rory like the other recruits were quite shocked, even horrified, to learn Oliver was a borderline serial killer. Rory even made the observation that information sharing seems to be exclusive between Oliver, Diggle and Felicity and not the recruits, similar to Rene's analogy of Team Arrow having an "A-Team" and a "B-Team". However Rory does seem to have forgiven Oliver since. He is also very intelligent being the first to suspect the message Prometheus was sending in his killings, was in fact an accusation to Oliver that he was the serial killer, under his "Hood" persona. He was also the first to suspect that Prometheus may not be Justin Clayborne as initial evidence implicated and was proven right. Physical Appearance Rory is a lean young man with a very slim figure. He has pale white skin with dark blond/light brown hair and hazel eyes. He dresses in the usual style of a typical American teenager, favoring trendy designer jeans, v-neck t-shirts or long-sleeve shirts, and hoodies or jackets paired with boots or sneakers. Relationships Relationships Good Friends Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991 Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Regan Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch players Category:Chasers Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:1980 births